wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/06/28 - 2010/07/04
The Massacre of 93422-06 is still ongoing Monday Today, Talan of the BlyDonian Navy went out-of-galaxy to investigate skirmishes occuring there. [[Aer-May also came home to find her husband had left, and all of his things were gone. Seeing this, she realized what she had done with the divorce, and regretted it, which then led her to an emotional battle. She drove off no where in particular and happened to stop where the Castle from about two weeks before was. She walked out into the field it was in, where Jack of Silverwood (Blackwood) met her, and began talking to her, here he was "recruited" back into Silverwood. Tuesday Today, Majer, a Yulairian Naval officer visted BlyDonia Prime to obtain a report. He conversed with a BDSCOM officer then left, not obtaining any information. Wednesday On Yulai, Aer-May was with a post-divorce counselor at her house after divorcing a husband (not Wolf) which she had been with for under a year. She soon threw him out when she got angry at his misunderstanding. [[Wolf was still trapped on a ship BlyDonian Captain Talan of BDN Inquisitive, a research ship, was ordered to hyperspace his ship from BlyDonia Prime to an unspecified position in order to overlook a battle with his cloak activated. They were videoing a battle in which one side was heavily outnumbered and yet was destroying enemy ships by the minute. The fleet attempted to escape, but was when cut down to ten ships engulfed in a brilliant crystalline light and destroyed originating from the previously outnumbered fleet. He fled via hyperspace shortly after lowering the cloak. In Hyperspace, Captain Talan commed BlyDonia Prime, sending it the video of the battle. President Bly immediately called a next-day Capita Council meeting. Thursday Today, everyone argued in the Disappearance, and it was settled that Wolf would take full control of all things and start writing a book in the chatlogs/week articles until people could stop complaining about random things that may or may not even be related to the RP. Friday Saturday Aer-May was grabbing various things around the house. She was oddly excited. She had talked to Wolf the night before about going to see him, and straightening things out. Jack already knew she wasn't going to be coming to work. After having hurried around the house, and she gathered whatever things she needed, she went out the front door, and to the driveway, getting into her vehicle, and then driving off, towards Wolf's house. The drive didn't seem to take long at all, and soon enough she arrived at the house. She pulled into the driveway, and parked where she did the morning before, quickly grabbing a black bag, somewhat like a purse, she jumped out of the car and walked to the front door, and rang the doorbell. She waited for several moments, but there was no answer. She rang again, but the outcome was the same. She lost her energetic, cheery posture. After having rang the doorbell once more, she sat by the railing and waited. And waited. Though there was no answer. She sighed, and slowly walked back to the car, trying to use time, hoping he would answer, though he didn't. She got in the car, and sat in it for a moment, thinking. "Why would he just leave me hanging like this? Did I make him think I was coming later, and not now? Or, was he just trying to get me out of his hair so he wouldn't have to talk?" The last idea worried her, and she began thinking that might be the truth. She shook that out of her head, however, and decided to go to the HQ, with no where else to go. Later, Aer-May walked into the HQ. She looked like she was slightly worn out, and upset. Viv turned to greet her, and then saw how she looked. "You alright?" she asked worridly. Aer-May nodded. Jack walked out of his office. "Hey, there." he said with a grin, then noted her ruffled look. "What happened?" Aer-May sighed, walking over to him. She looked like she was about ready to cry. She half-heartedly fell into him, resting her head against his chest. Jack awkwardly looked over at Viv, who just shrugged. He oddly put his arms around her, as a tear came from her eye. He tried to comfort her. Greg exchanged worried looks with Viv. "I hate my life." she said, choking on her tears. "Well," Jack started, with a nervous chuckle. "What's wrong?" "I think my husband hates me." she said. "Ex." Greg corrected. Viv smacked him in the shoulder. Aer-May just cried. Jack rubbed her arm, trying to make her feel better. What happened exactly is what he wanted to know. After a few moments passed, Jack pulled back from her, but left his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. He looked at her, still crying. "What happened, Aer-May?" he said caringly. Aer-May sighed, wiping the tears from her face. "Well, I got to the house..." she began. Jack nodded, letting her go on. "And, you know... I walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. But, no one answered. So, I rang a few more times, and waited, but he wasn't there. He was just gone... So... I went back to the SUV, and then I started thinking... Maybe he didn't want to talk, and was just trying to get me to go away." she told him, her voice breaking near the end. Jack smiled and chuckled, and hugged her. "Oh, Aer-May. No. He doesn't hate you." he said. Aer-May suddenly pulled away from him, her eyes wide. "What?" she gasped. "What do you--" she started, but Jack cut her off. "He had to go on some emergency trip, but didn't get to tell you." Aer-May smiled a bit, and wiped her tears away. "He did?" she stuttered. Jack just nodded. She let out a relieved sigh. "I'm surprised you didn't hear." Jack stated. "Well, I spent the whole morning getting ready to go talk to him." Jack smiled, and quietly whispered to himself "Nervous, apparently." A few moments of everyone continuing their work passed, when Viv looked over at Aer-May. "Aer-May." she said. Aer-May looked over to her. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face made it look like she was ready to respond to what she said next. "Look, I'm not trying to sound offensive, but, you're an emotional wreck." she continued. Greg smacked her in the same way she always did him. She rubbed her shoulder and gave him a look, and then turned back to Aer-May. "I mean, it's like all your feelings are all jumbled up in one big...ball." she went on. Greg went to smack her again, but she quickly turned to him and swatted his hand away, and then repeatedly beat him with a folder in a playful manner. After setting the folder down, she looked back to Aer-May once again. "I mean... We all are. ''Everyone I've seen on Yulair is like this." Aer-May agreed, along with Jack and Greg. "Yeah. I mean, Ms.Besa. You know the one with that big...farm. Thing." Jack started. "You mean the ferret farm?" Greg asked. Viv smacked him. "Ow! What? It's true. It's a big ferret farm." Jack chuckled. "Yeah. The ferret farm. Her husband died maybe 2 weeks ago, and she doesn't care." Viv took a bite of a grape. "And they've been married since they were 20, and they're in their late 50s now. Well... She is. The other's...dead." she said. "And Mivb Neket. Remember him? His parents died just a while ago, and he doesn't care." Jack said, giving another example. Everyone agreed. "And then Erat! He's in a happy relationship, has a great business going. I mean, life's perfect for him, but he can't stop crying." Once again, everyone agreed. "The list just goes on and on." he said. "Well, that's something I wanted to talk to you guys about." Aer-May stated. "See. I've been working on this theory. Now, no one has been themselves. No one. Right?" she said. Everyone agreed. "It's the ship. It's obviously the ship. It can obviously play with our minds, and emotions, and feeings. Right?" Viv nodded, eating another grape. Greg and Jack agreed. "But, how does that help us?" Viv asked. "Well, this is a mental thing." Aer-May replied. "Yeah..." "You can overcome mental problems..." Aer-May continued, egging Viv on to an answer. "You mean, fight back with our minds?" Viv asked. Aer-May nodded. "But, that ship is an extremely powerful thing." Viv stated. "And our minds are extremely powerful things." Aer-May replied again. "She's right. It's just harnessing that power." Jack said. "Yeah. I read this article about a... "Power of the mind" thing. Similar to what you're saying." Greg stated. Viv nodded. "Yeah. I remember that." "So, you wanted to talk to us about it?" Greg asked. Aer-May nodded. "Why not now?" Jack said. "Alright." Aer-May replied, grabbing some papers and folders. After having gone over a short meeting with the group, Aer-May continued her usual work, looking forward to the next time she would talk to her husband. The day went on as usual. Sunday Little happened. Though, Aer-May hadn't heard from Wolf at all, and therefore continued her day as usual. It was unknown where Wolf was at the time. The Dauntless was put out on a mission, and the rest of the Navy had a laid-back day. Category:List of Weeks Category:List of 2010 Weeks